tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/PREDICTION BLOG! BLAHH!
41st: Gwen: Ahh. Gwen, the first ever eliminated. She had no one backing her up, she was disgusted at her team name, great impression on your teammates. Later, with no interation before, Gwen jumps and lands on a rock. Now she's made an impression on Bridgette, and the two become friends and Bridgette carries Gwen to shore. With Gwen interacting with Bridgette..again, Gwen calls Eva racist. Now when challenge two starts Gwen and Beth struggle, Gwen is still on the ground, this alerts Dawn. Beth is carried by Izzy, who drops her on the way. Gwen runs and soon stops, saying that her knees hurt. Izzy again runs to Beth and sprints to the finish. Beth finished BEFORE Gwen, who collasped right before the finish. And cue to the elimination. Beth is safe, Gwen leaves. I think Gwen could've been more focused on, but most of the time Gwen was percieved as the weakest link. Also, in a later episode, Bridgette, now that Gwen has gone, knows that she has no friends. So, throughout the episode, she is upset and then she thinks people don't like her. So, Gwen could've more interaction and could've been portrayed as slightly stronger than she was in the RP. 40th; Alejandro; Alejandro, eliminated this early? Eh. I expected it. He's was a strong player, with him sucking up to everyone, making him a good ally for the boys and his good looks came into play with girls. Alejandro should've formed an alliance with the girls and them he would've dominated the game. So as Alejandro's returning, just with a different person playing him; Here are some well needed tips. 1: Form an alliance then you will be safe 2: Suck up to everyone 3; Turn the girls against each-other and purposely break their spirits unseen. (Aka, let's say Alejandro makes Trent get amnesia and tells him to break up with Heather, which he does, Heather comes to Alejandro and Alejandro makes a deal with her; or an alliance. Or Cause Beth anxiety about her pet pig by faking a letter, which tells Beth her pig has died. If your discovered tell all the girls to vote off whoever discovered you. If a girl discovered you rip off your and then you won't be eliminated.) TURNS OUT HE ISN'T RETURNING! Oops. 39th: Courtney: Courtney was strong, violent and bossy. She had a conflict with Dakota because of Alejandro and I think that led to her elimination. As Dakota did vote off Courtney, I suspected her other teammates. Courtney has returned with Dakota trying to be her BFF. BLOG IN PROGRESS This blog is currently in progress. Here's a sneak peak from next ep, showing a Dakota confessional, which I am planning to say next ep. Dakota: Like. When I said I was going to backstab Heather and I was playing Trent, I was trying to keep my control and please the little fans I had left. *Burst out sobbing* I actually liked Trent, even loved. I have feelings too! Also, like, omg, I asked Heather twice if I could date Trent and she said yes. And then Trent says he loves Heather..Why did you date me all that time then?! *Sobbing louder* I have more enemies than friends. I guess that means I have to make up with...*Shudders* that witch Courtney. And I did love Trent, infact when he rammed the Sasquatch which was going to attack me, I finally saw how good he was! BUT, all that aside, it's game time, I am going to just forget all about Trent, literally. Dakota: Al. Seriously. He returns...He is cute, but I have a feeling someone else is cute and has a nice aura that's what Dawn told me! Yep. She's hearing my side of the story and Heather's, she told me some "Trent" Guy had a nice aura. Who's that? Beth: Dakota is soo nice. Izzy too..I THINK I HAVE FRIENDS! Hold down that laughter Big Bertha, cause I am coming back to the farm with friends! This time though, try not to jump on them.. Category:Blog posts